


Frozen

by akamine_chan



Series: Cold [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-17
Updated: 2009-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She whispered the words under her breath, slowly, in time with her heartbeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Into A Far Country](https://archiveofourown.org/works/255975) by [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa). 



> Unbeta'd. Heavily influenced by Keerawa's _Into A Far Country_. Two lines taken from Gerald Manly Hopkins' [The Windhover](http://www.bartleby.com/122/12.html). The flip-side of _Cold_. For Luzula, who wondered where Victoria went.
> 
> Warning: canon character death
> 
> Prompt: heartbeat

_I caught this morning morning's minion, king-_

She whispered the words under her breath, slowly, in time with her heartbeat.

Like a talisman, the words were heart-known and they pushed back the fear shivering down her spine. Or was it the cold? She didn't know anymore.

He gently sucked on her fingers to warm them and the heat of his mouth burned. His features were dear to her, familiar and beautiful. She loved him, would love him forever, in this life and the next. She repeated the poem, again and again, as the snow fell, using the rhythmic cadence of the words to anchor herself. She watched his pale face as his eyes fluttered shut and he slipped away.

She was tired. She drifted, the words becoming softer, slurred. Confused, she lost her place, fumbled a line, started over. The words had never failed her before. She closed her eyes for a moment, just for a moment and when she opened them again, the world was remade.

Sparkling snow dusted the landscape and ice-rimed tree branches glittered in the bright moonlight, a fairy-glitter world of dreams. The air was cold, biting and sharp, but she felt warm, untouched by the chill. It was snowing, and the flakes tangled in her dark curls, a miniature sea of stars in her hair.

It was quiet and still, except for the fitful wind, kicking up snow and whirling it around her playfully. A wolf howled in the distance, a solitary song, and it called to some wild part of her soul, drew her closer. She felt a _tug_ in the opposite direction, toward a craggy, moon-lit mountain, but she ignored the pull. There was nothing left for her there.

_...Fall, gall themselves, and gash gold-vermilion._

-fin-


End file.
